Early Flight en français
by smuttykitty
Summary: Walter rend visite à Véga après l'affaire Deadly Ernest. Jurons et thèmes adultes. pas de slash.Adaptation française par Altheak.


Auteur : SmuttyKitty Adaptation française par Altheak 

**Note de l'auteur :** JP, Walter et Belmonde appartiennent à Marvel. Montréal appartient au Québec et au Canada. Au cas où vous auriez des doutes. L'action se déroule peu après l'épisode 8 de La Division Alpha, volume 1.

**Note de la traductrice :** Les mots en italiques sont en français dans la version originale.

&&&

Walter n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui l'avait poussé à venir, mais il avait la certitude de se trouver devant un petit restaurant fermé à Montréal. Il s'interrogea sur ses motivations et supposa qu'il était là parce qu'il avait de la peine. De la peine pour Jean-Paul. Qu'il soit un sale gosse, cela importait peu, pensa-t-il. N'importe qui ayant vécu ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours pouvait avoir besoin d'une présence. Même si cela pouvait amener des commentaires sur d'autres conséquences, chez certaines personnes qu'il se garderait de nommer.

Aurora était arrivée de mauvaise humeur, de retour de Vancouver après l'annulation de l'émission de lumière stellaire par contact avec son frère jumeau. Elle relata toute l'affaire « Deadly Ernest » et expliqua comment Belmonde avait perdu la vie. Tout cela souleva des questions en lui : Aurora venait d'abandonner son frère, seul face à la disparition d'une autre figure parentale. Walter et Jean-Paul n'étaient pas vraiment de bons amis, mais il était parfaitement conscient de son passé tragique. Cela rendait Aurora encore plus cruelle à ses yeux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il était très épris d'elle et ne voulait pas que cela mette un terme à leur relation. Parfois, il s'interrogeait tout de même à son propos.

Cela faisait à présent dix minutes qu'il se tenait devant le bâtiment, le moment était venu pour lui d'entrer. Il allait attraper froid à rester là sous le soleil automnal. Et puisqu'il avait acheté un billet d'avion (qui n'allait certainement pas être remboursé), autant faire ce qu'il était venu faire. Cela consistait en quoi, exactement ? Tenter de réconforter quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine ?

La porte n'était pas fermée. Il l'ouvrit et mit un pied à l'intérieur ; les clochettes tintèrent, annonçant son entrée. Il pouvait entendre des bruits venant de l'étage supérieur. Il supposa que l'appartement de l'étage avait été celui de l'ancien propriétaire du restaurant. En traversant la pièce, il comprit le sens du mot « fin ». On avait monté toutes les chaises sur les tables, le bar était en grande partie débarrassé de tout ce qui ne semblait pas être une collection personnelle. Tout indice de ce que ce restaurant avait pu être avait disparu.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait la cage d'escalier qui menait à l'appartement. Il scruta son étroitesse avec méfiance et entendit d'autres bruits. Des bruits tristes. Comme un cœur qui se brise. Il lui était difficile d'associer le Jean-Paul qu'il connaissait pour sa détermination obtuse, avec des pleurs ou n'importe quel sentiment qui n'était pas enraciné dans la colère et l'hostilité.

« Jean-Paul, c'est Walter. Le docteur Langkowski. » cria-t-il dans l'escalier. Il se sentit immédiatement stupide. Il était sûr et certain que Jean-Paul savait parfaitement qui il était sans une présentation complète de son nom et titre.

Pas de réponse. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aboyer dans toutes les pièces, mais d'un autre côté, il avait fait tout ce chemin et traversé le pays pour venir offrir quelque chose à la personne qui se trouvait à l'étage. Il décida de monter, tout simplement, pour le chercher tant bien que mal.

L'appartement en haut de l'escalier était aéré et lumineux, mais l'odeur et l'atmosphère de confinement s'infiltraient, accentuées par les longs rideaux fermés couvrant presque toutes les fenêtres. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il tourna brusquement vers la salle de bain, la seule pièce qui semblait occupée. Il poussa la porte et prononça le nom de son occupant. Walter fut indéniablement troublé et ému par ce qu'il vit. Jean-Paul semblait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il occupait le petit espace entre la baignoire et la cuvette des toilettes. Des boules de papier absorbant avaient été jetées dans la cuvette.

Walter s'assit et caressa la jambe de Jean-Paul tandis que ce dernier pleurait toujours. Il semblait si jeune ! Walter fit un rapide calcul mental et se rendit compte qu'il était en fait très jeune. Il ignora de façon commode le fait qu'il se tapait une fille du même âge.

« Tu veux du thé ? Peut-être des toast ? Je peux descendre et t'en préparer. »

Walter ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre alors il imitait sa mère et proposait de la nourriture.

Il regarda Jean-Paul se ressaisir ; il se moucha, sécha ses larmes... Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il venait de se rendre compte où il se trouvait. Peut-être était-ce effectivement le cas.

Walter médita sur ce que cela faisait de perdre autant à un si jeune âge. Quatre parents ; un cinquième, à présent. Et rien de bien plaisant entre ces personnes qui lui donnèrent de l'amour. Une fois, alors que Jean-Paul se changeait, Walter l'avait interrogé à propos des cicatrices roses, triangulaires qui couvraient son dos. Le jeune homme avait répondu d'une voix neutre qu'un de ses pères adoptifs l'avait battu avec une ceinture dont la boucle lui avait laissé ces marques. Walter n'avait aucune réponse à une telle déclaration.

Une voix douce tira Walter de ses sombres pensées.

« Oui, je voudrais bien du thé. Je te rejoins en bas, dans la cuisine, _d'accord_ ? »

Il se leva et attendit que Walter quittât la salle de bain, il avait hâte d'être seul.

Walter se démena un peu dans la grande cuisine du restaurant : il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où chercher quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un toaster et des tasses à thé. Impotent, il s'énerva sans plus de résultat, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme mince arrive pour l'aider. Il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, son visage luisait d'avoir été lavé. Il portait un sweat-shirt de son équipe de ski alpin de l'UQUAM, quelque peu sur-taillé, avec MARTIN en lettres imprimées.

Un silence quelque peu embarrassant s'installa entre eux. Le sifflement de la bouilloire leur permit de rester côte à côte sans se regarder. Jean-Paul évitait le regard de Walter parce qu'il savait combien il semblait anéanti. Walter s'empêchait de poser les yeux sur la silhouette émaciée de Jean-Paul parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser en le dévisageant.

Ils s'assirent à l'une des tables du restaurant. Le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre, séduisant, presque distrayant. Cela semblait inapproprié et trompeur, vu ce qui se jouait réellement là.

Jean-Paul fit une grimace contrite après qu'ils s'assirent et demanda :

« Walter, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Pourquoi je suis là ? »

Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il jouait la surprise. Bien sûr qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était là. C'était là des manières peu orthodoxes. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Parce que j'ai pensé que quelqu'un devait être là. »

Il aurait pu broder mais y renonça. Dire peu pour suggérer beaucoup.

Le silence revint. On n'entendait que leur respiration. Puis Jean-Paul regarda Walter de ses yeux bleu électrique.

« Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- C'est ma sœur qui t'envoie ? »

Le regard empli d'espoir qui se mit à luire sur son visage d'elfe était aussi terrible que le chagrin qu'il remplaça.

« Non… j'ai seulement pris la décision quand j'ai su ce qui est arrivé. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Ou peut-être me parler de lui ? Pourquoi as-tu vécu ici ?

- Belmonde m'a proposé un logement et un emploi. Quand il l'a fait, je n'étais pas en mesure de refuser. Il m'a aidé à démarrer ma carrière de skieur, à terminer mes études, il m'a donné un endroit où vivre. C'était un homme très gentil, qui voulait simplement aider les gens quand il avait l'occasion de le faire… »

La dernière phrase semblait défensive.

Walt réfléchit et supposa que les gens pouvaient en déduire quelque chose de plus scabreux. Il y avait quelque chose de suspect chez ce vieil homme célibataire adoptant un garçon étrange sans raison apparente. Il s'efforça de revêtir une expression d'écoute et de compréhension pour encourager le jeune homme froid à parler un peu plus.

« Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas de foyer, pour commencer ?

- Parce que c'était préférable d'être à la rue plutôt que de vivre dans ces trous à rats que j'appelais maison.

- Les foyers d'adoption sont horribles à ce point ? demanda Walter, sincèrement curieux.

- Ceux dans lesquels j'ai vécu, oui.

- Donc tu étais pickpocket ? Mais où dormais-tu ? Je ne sais pas, je suis peut-être seulement naïf mais je ne vois pas vraiment comment quelqu'un peut vivre à la rue…

- Je vivais avec une prostituée. Elle s'appelait Lise. Elle avait de la peine pour moi. Mais si tu me demandes un guide de survie, tu peux dormir n'importe où, dans les arrêts de bus, dans le métro, dans les cages d'escaliers et les couloirs d'immeubles, en prison… »

Ses doigts fins jouaient avec la tranche de pain grillée, émiettant la croûte sur le bord de l'assiette.

« Tu te faisais beaucoup d'argent en faisant ça ? »

Walter supposa qu'il valait mieux arrêter là, mais il était fasciné. Découvrir la face cachée. Jean-Paul avait un passé un peu louche et cela éveillait des questions.

« Assez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais du reste, le permis, le portefeuille ?

- Je les balançais.

- Oh. »

Jean-Paul regarda Walter comme s'il le jaugeait. Soudain, son expression changea comme s'il venait de prendre une décision.

« Je ne faisais pas que voler des portefeuilles. »

Walter lui prêta une attention accrue. Il sentait que Jean-Paul essayait de le laisser entrer dans son univers pour quelque raison, et cela semblait très précaire en cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais d'autre ? »

Le jeune homme s'humecta les lèvres et regarda par la fenêtre une minute ; son visage était indéchiffrable.

« Je servais de mule dans un trafic de drogues et je faisais le tapin.

- Oh. »

Le regard de Jean-Paul revint sur Walter, toujours indéchiffrable.

Walter était pris au dépourvu. Que pouvait-on répondre à cela ? Je suis désolé que tu aies à faire la pute pour survivre, je suis désolé que le monde soit un endroit si horrible que les gens achètent du sexe à des enfants sans abri. Je suis désolé que quelque chose te soit arrivé, quelque chose de si terrible que tu as préféré vivre à la rue plutôt que de rester là, d'où tu venais.

« Oh. Vraiment. »

Il se leva, retourna dans la cuisine et revint avec de l'eau chaude qu'il versa dans sa tasse.

« Walter, me sers pas une putain de couche de solution de facilité politiquement correcte à la con, s'il te plaît. Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé si tu ne voulais pas savoir, ok ? »

- Je… je suis désolé. Je voulais savoir. Je le veux toujours. »

A ce moment-là, Walter était extrêmement reconnaissant d'entendre Jean-Paul se confier avec assez de franchise pour terrasser la Reine d'une crise cardiaque. Remuer toute cette merde semblait presque en valoir la peine.

« J'ai vécu dans cinq ou six familles d'accueil après la mort des Martin. Certaines étaient meilleures que d'autres. Mais je ne voulais vivre dans aucune d'entre elles, alors j'étais méchant, ils baissaient les bras et me renvoyaient. C'était ce que je voulais, je ne sais pas pourquoi. En tout cas, la dernière… »

Jean-Paul jouait avec le sachet de thé dans la tasse.

« La dernière a été la pire. Le type, le père… nous traumatisait, tu sais, il s'enfermait avec nous au sous-sol et nous frappait si on ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. »

Walter pouvait voir combien cela avait été difficile et essayait de paraître neutre.

« Et un jour j'ai décidé que j'allais lui rendre ses coups, que je n'allais pas le laisser faire. Il m'a passé à tabac et il… il m'a violé quand j'étais inconscient. Et là, j'ai dit merde, ça peut pas être pire ailleurs. Alors je suis parti. »

« J'ai vécu avec Lise pendant un an environ, et Belmonde m'a vu traîner dans les parages et il savait ce que je faisais. Et il m'a dit que si je voulais bosser dans le resto, je pouvais vivre là. »

Jean-Paul sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Je pensais qu'il voulait être mon papa, un truc dans le genre, mais il voulait seulement que je travaille et que je vive là. Vraiment. Ça m'a pris du temps pour le croire et… nous y voilà. »

Il avait fini de parler et la tension quitta son corps mince. Jean-Paul s'effondra sur sa chaise.

« Je suis désolé », dit Walter après quelques instants de silence.

Jean-Paul fit un petit signe de tête.

Leur respiration emplit le silence pendant quelques moments.

« Tu vas vraiment quitter la Division Alpha ? »

Cette fois, il haussa les épaules sans conviction, puis regarda Walter.

« Tu veux bien aller me chercher un vrai repas ? Je meurs de faim. »

Le grand déballage était terminé, Walter pouvait sentir qu'il battait en retraite. Mais il perçut autre chose, un lambeau d'attitude positive.

« Oui, ça serait bien.

- De préférence, rien de trop écœurant. » répondit Jean-Paul en grimaçant.

- Je vais essayer. »

Jean-Paul gratifia Walter d'un sourire presque empreint de bonté, puis se rua à l'étage pour se changer.

Walter s'assit, songeant quelques minutes. Il conclut que Jean-Paul allait peut-être mieux. Il l'espérait. Bien sûr, qu'il l'espérait. Dans un soupir, il se leva et l'attendit pour aller déjeuner.


End file.
